


Underneath

by mistresscurvy



Series: Underneath [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rope Bondage, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing of it was, Liam hadn't expected that he would need to ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> One year later and I finally got around to giving Liam what he wanted in [this fic.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1012609) HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. 
> 
> Thank you to harriet_vane and olivia_circe for looking this over, and to lokte for the Britpick. <3

The thing of it was, Liam hadn't expected that he would need to ask for it.

If anything, he would have predicted the exact opposite, Louis and the rest of them pulling out the rope again at the next available opportunity. Instead, nothing.

Or, no. Not nothing, exactly. Just the same things as always, a rotating cycle of evenings spent with all of the lads in various combinations: lazy blowjobs with Niall and Harry after a late night workout, even lazier handjobs with Zayn and Louis following an afternoon of hotboxing in the bus, fucking or getting fucked by each of them. It was all exactly as it had been, even when Liam was sort of hoping that Harry would hold him down by the wrists whilst fucking into him, or that Zayn might tell him to be still and be a good boy again. Niall still made him laugh every time they were in bed together, nothing too serious there, and while Louis poked and prodded him constantly, he never seemed happy until Liam pushed him back, the same old give and take like always. 

And it was all good, of course, better than good, a fucking wet dream of a life, and it wasn't that Liam was unhappy. He just felt a bit impatient, perhaps a tad miffed that immediately after being shown something new it got snatched away.

In every other aspect of their lives, the boys were happy to let him plan things out to his heart’s content. But they all tended to get a bit huffy when he attempted to apply that to sex, complaining that he was turning it into another job and stripping all the fun from it. Liam was fairly certain that even he couldn’t ruin sex by talking about it too much, but Louis had sworn up and down that he could back when they’d started. So he kept quiet, living in the moment and not even trying to bring up knots in casual conversation. 

But by the time they made it to their last show before a three day break, Liam’s resolve to wait patiently had nearly snapped. He still managed to keep quiet, deciding that it would be better to be grumpy but righteous. Dealing with him in a mood was the least the other four deserved for telling him there were fresh baked biscuits in the kitchen and then hiding them from him after he’d had just one. 

He couldn’t really keep up the rotten mood once he got on stage, the crowd and his boys pulling the light out of him like always. Being on stage was like no other drug in the world, and there wasn’t room in his body to care about anything else once he heard the screams of their fans. 

That lasted for thirty minutes or so after they’d left the stage, but by the time they were on their way back to the hotel he was feeling petulant all over again. Probably they were going to have some perfectly nice sex to kick off three days of an actual break with no promo or recording or anything, and Liam didn’t know if he would even enjoy it. 

That question was answered when Harry crowded up behind him once they were all in the hotel suite, his chin hooked over Liam’s shoulder and his hand already on Liam’s dick through his jeans. Liam sighed and melted back against Harry’s chest, hips twitching forward as Harry’s big hand cupped and stroked him. It was so difficult to stay irritated with Harry. 

Then Harry murmured, “We brought the rope,” and suddenly Liam remembered why he was so annoyed. 

“Oh, so now it’s okay to tie me up again,” Liam exclaimed, pulling away from Harry. He felt a bit ridiculous being so upset after they offered to do the thing he’d been wanting. But if there was one thing he’d learned from spending all of his time with four other boys, it was that there was no point in a half-hearted strop. Commitment was important. “It’s been weeks and not one of you lot have tied me up again. Not once! And I’d like to know what I did to deserve that,” he finished. He felt hurt and grumpy and the slightest bit weepy, and possibly it hadn’t been the best idea to have this conversation immediately post-show, when his emotions tended to run so close to the surface. 

On the other hand, it wasn’t his fault this hadn’t come up before now, he thought, angrily swiping the tears from his eyes. 

All four of them were staring at him, which normally he quite enjoyed, but at the moment it made his skin feel too tight. Louis was already holding the rope in his hands, and Liam couldn’t help staring at it, furious at himself and at all of them that he couldn’t just drop to his knees and let them do what he wanted so much. 

“Liam,” Louis began, sounding lost and a little frustrated, and Liam bristled at the tone. 

“Mate,” Niall interjected before Louis could continue. He stepped close to Liam and put his hand on Liam’s shoulder, thumb brushing up and down his neck. “You wanted us to tie you up and fuck your mouth, one after the other, yeah?”

For all that he’d been sleeping with Niall for ages, Liam still had no idea how he could just say things like that, like it was nothing at all. “Yeah,” he agreed, his face growing hot. 

“Well, then we had to wait,” Niall said, sounding so reasonable about something that made no sense at all. 

“But I wanted—”

“All four of us in one go is going to do a number on your voice, babe,” Zayn said, coming forward to stand in front of Liam. 

“You’ll sound like one of them French frogs when you’re done,” Niall added, and Liam huffed out a little laugh. 

Zayn was looking right at him, gaze soft, and Liam felt his body relax under the focus. “So we had to wait until you’d have enough time to recover, have a bit of a vocal rest if you needed it.”

“Oh,” Liam said dumbly. He hadn’t thought about that. “That’s. Thanks, lads.”

“We definitely want to tie you up,” Zayn finished, Liam staring at his mouth while he said those words. He tilted his face forward a bit and Zayn picked up on it immediately, one hand resting lightly on Liam’s waist as he leaned in to kiss Liam, slow and almost sweet. When he pulled away, Liam finally felt like smiling again. 

“But only if you still want it,” Harry said. Liam looked over at him, still standing near the door, his face earnest and a bit uncertain. 

“I really, really do,” Liam said firmly.

“If you’re sure,” Niall said. “You seemed kinda upset.”

“You’d be upset too if—oh,” Liam stopped himself when he realised Niall was laughing at him a bit. He leaned in and kissed Niall to make him stop, letting his eyes slide shut as the kiss deepened. Zayn was kissing down the other side of his neck, trying to split Liam’s focus. But Niall took the lead, kissing him confidently, sliding his tongue into Liam’s mouth and making Liam think about what he was about to do.

“Wanna suck you,” he said against Niall’s lips between kisses. He opened his eyes when Niall pulled away, feeling the blush rising up his cheeks from saying it out loud. The look of delight on Niall’s face didn’t make him feel any less bashful, but at least he wasn’t the only one looking forward to it. 

“Gotta get you on your knees, then,” Louis said. He was still standing a bit apart from Liam and the other three, the coils of rope still held tight in his hands. “Hazza, get him a pillow, can’t have him damaging anything.”

“You want to keep your clothes on?” Zayn asked. Liam thought about it for a moment, imagine himself fully clothed while he sucked them off, servicing one after another. It made his belly hot, but in the end he shook his head.

“Let’s get you naked then,” Niall said, tugging his hoodie off. His vest came next, and his boots and jeans slid right off, so he was just in his pants and half hard when Harry dropped a pile of pillows on the floor in front of him. 

“Like kneeling on a cloud of marshmallows,” Harry said solemnly. 

“Is that from your book of poetry?” Louis asked, and Liam let them bicker above him as he carefully got on his knees, clasping his hands behind his back. 

“There we go,” Zayn said softly, stroking his hand down the side of Liam’s face. Liam shivered and turned into the touch, kissing the palm of Zayn’s hand. He heard someone get down on his other side and then felt two soft hands dragging down the backs of his arms. 

“We’re not going to tie up as high this time,” Louis said. The rope slid around Liam’s wrists. “Just up to your elbows.”

“Okay,” Liam said, words already feeling out of focus and far away as Louis wound the rope up his forearms. He pressed his face against Zayn’s hand. 

“Liam, look at me,” Harry said from above him. Liam tilted his head up and opened his eyes, the room bright and unexpected. “You won’t be able to say much once we get started.” He grinned back at Liam when Liam smiled at that. “So once Louis’s done, I’m going to give you my keys to hold.” Harry held up his set that had a million different keys for Liam didn’t even know how many cars. “If you need us to stop, for any reason at all, just drop the keys, and we’ll stop. Okay?”

Liam nodded and made himself say, “Okay,” again, since Harry was giving him a look like it was important. He couldn’t imagine wanting to stop, was already impatient to get the talking done with, but if it mattered to them he would agree. “I will.” 

“Any reason at all,” Harry repeated, handing the keys over to Niall.

“There we go,” Louis said from behind him, his voice close to Liam’s ear. “All snug.” Liam gave a tug to test it, and the rope barely gave at all. “Just hold on tight unless you want to stop,” Louis reminded him, putting the keys in his hand and curling his fingers over them. Liam nodded firmly, Louis kissing his shoulder in response. 

“You look so good, babe,” Zayn said, his hand stroking over Liam’s neck and shoulder. Liam stopped thinking about the keys, stopped thinking about anything at all, his entire body relaxing into the words. He let his jaw drop, his lips parting in anticipation. “ _Fuck._ Niall, can I—”

“Cut in line if you have to,” Liam heard Niall say, but all he could focus on was the sound of Zayn unzipping his jeans. His heart was pounding in his chest, the wait almost unbearable. He had to keep his eyes closed; he knew if he could see Zayn staring down at him he would start begging, and that wasn’t—he was being _good._

The wait was worth it for the first touch of the velvet-soft head of Zayn’s cock on his lips. He moaned, couldn’t help it, his entire body starting to tremble at just this taste of him. He swiped his tongue over the head, opened his mouth even further. 

Above him Zayn swore, his hands cradling Liam’s face, keeping him grounded. “You ready, Liam?” 

Liam could only whine, shifting his knees, his dick already hard and leaking in his pants.

“God,” Zayn said, running his thumb along Liam’s lips, already stretched wide around Zayn. And then he slowly, slowly began to fuck Liam’s face. 

With each stroke he went deeper, and Liam couldn’t do anything but let him, his hands gripping the keys so tightly they bit into his palms. He lost track of everything, completely consumed by the taste and smell and feel of Zayn surrounding him. He heard the sounds of the other lads talking, but it didn’t matter, whatever they were saying; he was doing exactly what he was supposed to do. 

“Your tongue, just like that,” he heard Zayn say, his strokes getting shorter and not as deep. Liam couldn’t control it, letting him use his mouth until finally he came, holding Liam still as he filled his mouth. He pulled out long enough for Liam to swallow most of it, rubbing the head of his cock over his swollen lips. 

He was panting, breathing ragged, and he just wanted more. Zayn ran his hand over Liam's face, thumb rubbing away the tears that were spilling down his cheeks. 

“What a good boy,” Zayn said softly, and Liam kissed the head of Zayn’s cock. “You ready, Nialler?”

“After that show I’d have to be dead not to be.” Liam flushed at the admiration in his voice, continuing to gently tongue at Zayn’s softening dick. He made a small sound of protest when Zayn pulled away, only calming when Zayn kissed him. 

“Be good for Niall,” Zayn breathed against his mouth, letting his thumb press down on Liam’s lower lip before taking his hands away. 

For a moment Liam felt unmoored, no one touching him and his eyes still shut. But just as the disquiet threatened to bubble up, Niall’s hands were running through his hair. 

“Hello, Payno,” Niall said cheerfully. “Aren’t you a right sight.” Liam tilted his face up for his approval. Niall laughed, a happy sound that made Liam’s belly squirm with pleasure. “You know what I like.”

Liam did, knew exactly what to do when Niall finally pressed inside his mouth. Niall wasn’t as long as Zayn, but he was thicker, and liked it intense and focused on the head. So Liam kept his lips tight around Niall, his tongue firm on the underside of his dick. Liam’s jaw was already aching from the stretch. 

Niall kept his thrusts shallow, his hand bumping against Liam’s mouth as he wanked. It started to get sloppy, Liam sucking harder as Niall got close. 

“Should always have you suck Zayn before you suck me, your mouth feels so good,” Niall said, Liam’s hips jerking forward. He kept his mouth soft around Niall as he pulsed against his tongue. 

It was too much to swallow it all, but he tried, sucking his lower lip into his mouth when Niall pulled out. He could still feel it dripping down his chin, but he opened his mouth for it when Niall swiped his finger across his face and then fed it to Liam. 

“All clean now,” Niall said, tapping his finger against Liam’s lips before pulling away. 

There were still two left, and Liam’s mouth already felt swollen and raw, the taste and smell of Niall and Zayn overwhelming everything else. He didn’t want to stop for anything. 

“Hi, Liam,” he heard Harry say above him. “You ready for me?”

In response Liam opened up as wide he could and took a deep breath to prepare. It was still a lot when Harry started to fill his mouth, inch by inch, stopping to pause for a moment and then thrusting a little further inside. Liam could do this, loved to deep throat Harry, his nose pressed up against his belly, lips around the base of his cock while Harry breathed in short, tight gasps. But usually he could grip Harry’s hips, guide him in and set the pace. Now there was nothing to support Liam at all, his arms tied tight behind him. 

Just as he was beginning to think about the keys for the first time since they had started, he felt someone step in right behind him, his head resting against something. All of a sudden he didn’t have to hold himself up. 

“Better, babe?” Louis asked from behind him. 

Harry pulled out just long enough for Liam to say, “Yes,” his voice raspy and foreign to his own ears, and then Harry was sliding back inside, his hands holding Liam’s face as he fucked in deeper and deeper. 

Liam was lost in it, letting his body move with each thrust, knowing that he couldn’t go too far, that Louis was there to hold him. There was nothing to do but breathe in every time Harry pulled out, following a rhythm that wasn’t his to set but was for him all the same. It was like being underwater, the peace and calm buzzing through his limbs, the echo of Harry’s dick filling his mouth resonating in his head, the only sound he could hear. 

He had no idea how long it went on for, suspended between Harry and Louis, the push and pull of each thrust in, swallowing around Harry, the long slide out. The tempo increased gradually and the strokes shortened, Harry’s hands holding Liam’s face steady as Louis braced his shoulders, until finally he came on Liam’s tongue. Harry’s palms slid on his cheeks, the involuntary tears streaming freely down his face. He was messy and overwhelmed and still so desperate, moving forward to chase Harry’s dick when he stepped back and nearly tipping over. 

“Whoa, careful,” Harry said, voice low. “You alright?”

Liam nodded, finding his balance again and staying still. His lips were tingling and his entire mouth felt swollen, the skin on his face too tight. But he wasn’t done yet. 

“Babe.” He felt Louis’s hand sweep over his shoulder and up his neck, finally resting on his cheek. “Do you need a break?”

What Liam needed was for people to stop asking him questions. He licked his lips and opened his mouth again, hoping that would be answer enough. 

He heard Louis huff above him, but it didn’t matter, because a moment later he felt the head of Louis’s dick on his lower lip. He whined and surged forward, sucking him in. 

“Fuck, Liam,” Louis said gruffly. “Can’t get enough, can you?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, rocking forward into Liam’s mouth. Liam could barely keep his lips tight around him, his mouth tired and jaw aching, but Louis didn’t seem to mind, moaning on every stroke in, his voice breaking a bit when Liam managed to get his tongue involved at all. 

“Gonna make me come,” Louis warned after what felt like no time at all, and Liam whimpered, wanting that so much. He was startled when Louis suddenly pulled away, not understanding why until he felt the hot splash of come on his lips and cheeks and chin, Louis gasping above him. “ _Fuck._ ”

Liam blinked open his eyes, lashes sticking together from the tears, and looked up to see Louis staring back down at him, his mouth open. Liam tried to lick the come off his lips, but his tongue felt thick. 

“Jesus _Christ,_ ” Louis said, dropping to his knees and kissing Liam before he could respond. One hand found Liam’s nipple and the other cupped his dick, squeezing hard once and then rubbing him through his briefs. “So fucking good for us,” Louis said between kisses, and Liam panted into his mouth and came, his entire body shaking. 

He fell forward against Louis, vaguely aware of Louis stroking over his face while one of the others worked the ropes loose. The keys finally fell from his lax hands, no longer needed. Someone else’s hands were running through his hair, and Liam slowly shifted until he was off his knees and sitting on his bum in the nest of pillows. By the time he finally felt able to speak again, the main thing he was aware of was how thirsty he was. 

He lifted his head up and saw Niall and Zayn sitting on the end of the bed. “Water?” he croaked out. He frowned and cleared his throat, but it didn’t seem to help much. 

Zayn stood up and walked over to the loo, but Niall just laughed. “Like I said, frog.”

“You’re a frog,” Liam said, his voice cracking on the word.

“Paul’s coming by with tea and honey,” Harry said. Liam looked down at his still sticky pants and then back up at Harry. “He won’t be coming in,” Harry added, and Liam felt a little better. 

Zayn reappeared from the loo. “Here,” he said, holding out a glass of water. 

Liam took the glass and drank it all down in one go. He felt a bit raw around the edges, but better than he had for days. “Thanks, lads,” he said, relieved when his voice sounded rough but not like he might lose it entirely. 

Louis flicked his thigh. “Next time you’re about to have a nervous breakdown over something, maybe try telling us?” he said, his voice equal parts disdain and worry. Liam leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You’re still all gross,” Louis complained before grabbing Liam’s vest and gently wiping the come and tears off Liam’s face. 

“It doesn’t always have to be a big thing, though,” Zayn said. “Or does it?”

Liam shook his head. “I don’t need this all the time,” he tried to explain.

“Could I just tie you down while I fuck you?” Harry asked. 

Liam felt his face go red. “That would—yeah,” he managed. 

Niall hooted with laughter. “How can you be blushing over that, after what we just did?”

Liam shrugged. “It’s different to say it,” he said, his voice already giving out a bit. 

“That’s enough talking for you,” Louis said. “But okay. In the future if you start getting weird and nervy one of us will tie you down and Bob’s your uncle. And if that doesn’t work for you, you tell us. Decided.” 

“Can we all have tea, or is that just for Liam?” Niall wondered, while Harry put on some new music from a band in Iceland he’d got from Ed or something. Zayn had plopped down next to Liam and Louis and now sprawled out with his head on Liam’s thigh, and Louis’s hand was still sweeping up and down Liam’s back. 

Liam supposed he could let them call the shots in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy) | [tumblr](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
